Even I Know You're Not a 6 and a Half
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Derek crossed his arms and studied his step-sister, peering at her through the bangs that hung over his eyes. Casey was mentally exhausting. She put way too much thought into issues that didn't matter. However, the new Truman guy had sauntered into the place like he owned Thompson High. Thompson High was on Derek's turf. And his Casey was no 6 1/2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

Derek flipped through his car magazine, a joint hanging loosely between his lips. It was almost midnight, and he should be studying for his history exam tomorrow. But he was Derek Venturi. Derek Venturi didn't _do_ studying. However, if he didn't receive at least a 67, he wouldn't be able to play in the next few hockey games. He figured he'd just cheat off of Casey. If he had to put up with his neurotic step-sister, the least he could do was put her to good use. She was a total keener.

As if right on cue, klutzilla barged into his room, slamming the door behind her.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Get out." Derek stood and began pushing her towards the door, but she shoved his arms off of her in a harsh gesture that caused Derek to roll his eyes in agitation.

"Have you talked to Truman French, yet?"

Derek pulled the joint from his lips, setting it to the side. He raised an eyebrow in question, realizing how distracted she was considering she didn't start berating him about the stick that hung between his lips only moments before.

"Who in the hell is Truman?"

"The new guy at school, Derek. Duh."

Derek chuckled. "You mean the dork that rates girls?"

"Yeah," Casey said quickly with her bright blue eyes darting back and forth.

"Don't you need a solid 8 hours for that test tomorrow? Now is not the best time to be thinking about some pencil necked dweeb who pretends to be cool." Derek was relying on Casey doing well tomorrow if he had any chance of passing the test.

"You didn't answer my question."

Derek sighed audibly. "I haven't talked to him…but I have seen…the list."

"You have?!" A look of panicked embarrassment crossed her features. Derek smirked in satisfaction at her obvious discomfort.

"Mmhmm. And I know about the 6 ½," he whispered.

"Well, he's a disgusting pig who thrives on demeaning women!"

"And yet – you seem to care?"

"But…he gave Emily a 9. It's like every single girl in our grade was rated higher than me…aside from Helga Anderson and Alice Harper," she grimaced at the thought.

Derek crossed his arms and studied his step-sister, peering at her through the bangs that hung over his eyes. Casey was mentally exhausting. She put way too much thought into issues that didn't matter. However, the new Truman guy had sauntered into the place like he owned Thompson High. Thompson High was on Derek's turf.

He sighed audibly, rubbing his temples. Derek took in the sight of Casey standing in the middle of his room with her long brown hair that currently had a dusting of blonde high lights within the locks; nearly falling to her trim waist. She had furry bunny slippers on that bounced in her irritation, along with pink shorts and a matching shirt.

Derek rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his words carefully because they might come back to haunt him one day. In fact, he was positive they would come back with a vengeance.

"Case…" he began hesitantly. "Men are assholes. When are you going to learn this?"

"I get that. But I still don't understand how Truman could lean his smug self against the lockers and think he has the right to tell a girl if she's pretty or not?"

"Casey…"

"And not to mention…"

"Casey."

"I have been really stressed this week. I realize I don't look my best, but I shouldn't be required to…"

"Casey!"

Casey halted her incessant chatter to stare at Derek, her mouth still hanging open from the words she had yet to speak.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only," Derek breathed deep, his hands shaking from the 'mistake' that was about the fly out of his mouth. "I may call you Fido on a regular basis, make fun of you for basically being you, and get repulsed every time you walk into a room…"

"And this is supposed to make me feel better how?"

"…but even I know you're not a 6 ½."

Derek watched the emotions change on Casey's face so fast that he wasn't sure which regards had passed her features at all.

"You don't?" she asked in surprise, but her eyes softened considerably.

"No, but I would suggest you never speak of this conversion, because I will deny it to my grave. Got it?" Derek pointed a stern finger in her direction to make a critical point.

"Got it," she said quietly while turning to leave. Derek watched her reach for the door handle, though he continued to hear the strain and question in her voice.

He groaned audibly before standing and shutting the door harshly so that Casey couldn't leave. He turned her around by the elbow, instantly letting go when she gasped at the surprise attack.

"Listen, I'm a guy, so take it from me," he began. "All men have a hidden agenda, and this Truman guy is no different. I hate to break it to ya, Case, but you have _terrible_ taste in men," he emphasized the word 'terrible.' "Do us both a favor and steer clear, because the last thing I need to listen to is another cry fest over some ass hole that breaks your heart."

"He doesn't like me," she stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Cassseeyyyyy, have you not listened to a word I've said?"

She shrugged her shoulders delicately and in slight defeat, angering Derek more than he cared to admit. One of the things he admired most about his step-sister was the fact that she fought and never backed down. She wasn't one to be walked on. Truman had somehow managed to make Casey feel less than - when she was far superior to anyone he'd had ever met.

"You do believe me when I say that you are no 6 ½, right?"

"Forgive me for not taking your words to heart, Derek, but you're not usually the most reliable when it comes to my feelings."

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it," he whispered while once again peering at her from underneath his bangs. "Since when have I ever offered to say something that nice to you?"

"Exactly. You never say anything nice to me at all."

Derek paused at her words, furrowing his brow at her declaration. He racked his brain, and realized that she was right. It was true, she did get underneath his skin like a pesky ingrown hair that hurt like hell. But on occasion he attempted to throw a glance her way that wasn't harsh or demeaning. He would put his arm around her and squeeze, even if the words coming from his lips were rude and degrading. He told her that he never wanted to ruin her dreams…only her day, week, and life.

And looking back now, he realized that it wasn't enough. She was his keener step-sister that was completely spastic and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown every waking moment of her life. But she was still a girl – a women.

Derek grabbed her by her upper arms, running his thumb lightly against her silken skin. The touch was as light as satin and he smirked when goosebumps formed where he was currently caressing.

"I mean…look at you."

At his words, Casey glanced down at her body in confusion, using her arms to cover her midsection self-consciously. "What's wrong with me?"

Derek chuckled at her panicked words. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"I'm you're step-brother, so I have to say mean things to you. It's part of the job description, but…" Derek looked into Casey's searching eyes, an instant lump forming in his throat. "You're gorgeous, Case."

Casey stared at him with her mouth hanging open, obvious shock covering every inch of her features. Honestly, Derek was just as shocked for having spoken the words. In over two years, he'd never told her that, though in the far, far, far, far…far recesses of his mind, he had thought it on more than one occasion. He had just never been put into a position that required him to voice what he'd always been thinking.

He remembered meeting her for the first time and feeling an instant attraction. But he quickly had to shove those torrid thoughts aside and focus on how annoying and nerve grinding she actually was.

"I am?" she finally croaked out after several silent moments between then. Derek smiled at her uncertainty, finding it hard to believe that she could possibly think otherwise.

He nodded his head before finding the words to continue, having an idea. "Come here."

Derek opened his bedroom door, leading Casey into the bathroom. The full length mirror greeted them, and Derek forced Casey to stand in front of it, braced behind her for support. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he smirked at their reflections before them.

"Now tell me that you see a 6 ½?"

Casey grazed her abs with her hands, moving to cover herself from the intense scrutiny she was under. Derek caught her wrists, forcing them to her sides. "Tell me that you see a 6 ½?" he said once again, but this time whispering in her ear.

Casey shook her head no in a weak manner that left little to be desired. "Because I see legs that go for miles, begging to be touched." At Derek's words, Casey went to move away, but he gently grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up against him once again.

"Derek…" she protested, though her breathing was ragged as her skin began to flush a crimson color.

"Shhhh," he stopped her before she could say anything to ruin this instant. It could be the pot talking, but the moment simply felt right to tell her how he really saw her. "Come on, Case. You can't tell me that this isn't the tightest little body you've ever seen."

As he ran a hand lightly over her abdomen, making the slowest trail imaginable to her hip before taking hold in a light squeeze, Casey groaned audibly, closing her eyes at the sensual touch.

She turned around, her eyes continuing to stay closed as she grabbed Derek by the back of his head to bring him down for a searing kiss. He was shocked by her actions; more than a little surprised. At first, he was unmoving, too caught off guard to kiss her back. But within moments, he pulled her body against him, returning her hungry kiss with as much passion as he could bring forth.

From the numerous times he'd thought about kissing Casey, never in his wildest imagination had he ever pictured it being this satisfying. She was damn near perfect, right down to the way she tasted. He opened her mouth lightly with his tongue, relishing in the moment as she allowed his entry. Her soft moans were making him crazy as he grabbed hold of the back of her knees and eased her onto the edge of the sink, settling between her parted thighs.

And he continued to kiss her, refusing to break contact. He was terrified that the moment he dragged his lips from hers, that reality would hit them hard and the best moment of his life would be ruined. And as the minutes ticked by, Casey continued to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body close. It was as if she, herself, was terrified of letting go.

In the far recesses of his mind, Derek knew that it was wrong. And he knew that tomorrow would be a never ending reminder of what he'd never have. They were living in a world where they would be seen as an abomination and nothing more.

And on top of all that…there was Sally. Derek winced at the suddenly thought of his girlfriend. He was ashamed to admit that he had cheated on girlfriends in the past, like Kendra for instance, but never Sally. However, Casey was kissing him with a passion that he never knew existed in that head strong mind of hers. He told himself a long time ago that if she ever lost her senses to do such a thing, he would never turn her away.

Derek melted deeper into the kiss, relishing how she bit down on his bottom lip and sucked gently. The feeling was more than he could he bare as his own audible groan came forth at the action. He opened his eyes lightly to witness the smile playing on her sweet lips.

She was clearly just as satisfied with their bathroom session as he was. But he was slightly abashed to think about where else his mind was beginning to wonder to. Derek quickly pushed the thought aside. This was Casey he was thinking about. No matter how perfect she truly was, she wasn't the type of girl you took to bed and discarded the next day.

And that's why he hated watching her date one bastard after another. Eventually, it would happen and she would come home crying and crushed. Derek placed a protective hand on the side of her face, loving the way her long tresses kissed his hand all on their own. He couldn't ever let anyone hurt his Casey.

She pulled back in that moment, breathing heavy. However, Derek remained in place, his head slightly tilted while his hand continued to rest against the side of her cheek.

She placed a hand against his chest, not really pushing him away, but only keeping him at bay.

It was as if neither of them could move, and it was clear that they had no desire to leave their current place in the sanctuary of the bathroom that had witnessed the secret that they would be forced to take to their graves.

"No, I don't see a 6 ½," she finally spoke, her breathing still labored.

Derek laughed at her words, moving to stroke a toned thigh in the process. This may be the only time he would be allowed to touch her in this way.

"Case?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"You go out with Truman French, and I'll break his damn pencil neck."

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to say thank you for all of the positive reviews I have received for this one-shot and I do not want anyone to think that I am ignoring their pleas for more! Everyone has been so kind and it means more than you can imagine. So many people have asked me to continue, and it is beyond tempting. I have to admit that, like you, I'm very satisfied with what I have written and I'm nervous to ruin it! That is the only hesitancy I have about turning this into a mult-chapter story. However, I have several individuals who are following despite being 'complete.' I can absolutely see myself giving everyone what they want. Stay tuned, follow, and review! Thanks again.**


End file.
